


Drunken Thoughts

by KristenRoth



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi-fandom, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenRoth/pseuds/KristenRoth
Summary: Peter and Jenna at a party. His thoughts on Jenna.





	Drunken Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kilgraved_krstv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilgraved_krstv/gifts).



He was drunk. Drunk as he has never been before. He didn't remembered where he was or what he was doing here, but judging by the crowd around him and the loud music, he must be at a party. He looked in the room and his glance fixed on someone he knew. Jenna. Jenna the beautiful woman that blessed his soul by working with him. He saw her chatting with a dashing young man. He felt a knot in his stomach and he knew he had no right to be jealous, but really, he couldn't help it. He was married and yet, here he was, in love with another woman. 

'Peter, are you alright?'  
The question caught him off guard. He must've stared too much at Jenna. He looked at the guy in front of him. Who was this man? Most likely someone who worked with him. Not that he cared who he was; his mind was occupied with someone else.  
'Yes. I am fine. Though I must admit I am a bit tired. I think I'll go to lay somewhere'  
And he was a bit tired. He wanted nothing more than to lay down for a moment. He wasn't a young man anymore. He went to the first room he found free and he laid down on the bed that was there. As he laid on his back, he started thinking about Jenna. How he fell for her, even though he tried not to. When he saw who his co-worker was, he quickly decided that his Doctor and Clara wont have a direct romance on-screen, because that would only make his feelings more complicated. Things went relatively good in the first year, but as time passed by, Peter realized that what he felt for Jenna was not a 'crush' or something childish that will pass away soon. He was in love with her and he was afraid. He was afraid to let her know because God knows what she would think of him if she knew. But he couldn't tell Elaine either, even if their marriage was strong, he doubt that she would feel comfortable with her husband working with a woman he loved. So he started drawing instead. Drawings of Jenna, of her smile and of Clara and Twelve were coloring the pages of his sketchbook. 

He got distracted by the sound of the bedroom door being opened and he turned his head to see who it was. His mouth almost fell over when he saw Jenna in the door way, thinking that he must be hallucinating, but no. Here she was, in her lovely red dress.  
'Hey Peter. How are you?'  
'Good. Just came here to lay down a little.'  
'Ah. Can I?'  
'Yeah. Come here.'  
She asked to get into the bed. She must be tired too, eh?  
'So... Not actually a good party, is it?' He asked, trying to make small talk.  
'Yeah. No. It really is not.' She agreed. It really wasn't. People drinking, dancing and making small talk about Doctor Who. It was too crowded and he hated too much social interaction, just as she did. He remembered how they used to have 'recovery nights' that involved just them, junk food, some drinking and television. He was going to miss those. The time with her. Then, without thinking, he bent over and kissed her. Nothing passionately, just a quick kiss on the lips. Her lips were soft. He saw her staring at him, shocked and blushing. He realized that he must have ruined any kind of friendship between them. He internally cursed himself because he lost control and muttered an apology. But he was quickly shocked as well when she kissed him too. 

Oh dear.


End file.
